The Story of Kailani
by amigops
Summary: Why is it so easy for them? They know right away if they're good or evil. Yet here I am, in the middle. If there is a balance between good and evil, why am I undecided? What's so different about me? What's my destiny? Most importantly, do I have one? JxOC
1. Big News

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

"No way! You're coming here?" Kimiko stood near a tree and talked on her phone.

Omi ran up to her. He knelt down and gasped for breath.

"Kimiko, I hardly think this is the time to use that phone cell!" he shouted.

"Cell phone!" Raimundo yelled over his shoulder as he fought off a Jack-bot.

"Sorry Omi!" Kimiko said guiltily, "It's just, my cousin is visiting from Tokyo and she'll be here tonight!"

"Oh that is wonderful news Kimiko! But we are in the middle of something." Omi said as the two turned around.

"Yea, glad you didn't forget about me." Jack said in a smart tone as he emerged from the shadows.

"Now get ready for an old fashioned butt whooping!" he laughed as he pulled out the Tangle Web Comb.

Moments later, he sat tangled up with the comb that had strung him to the tree.  
Omi stood underneath him,

"Ha ha. Maybe next time, we will get the chance at the whooping!" he taunted.

Clay tipped his hat and laughed with Raimundo while they made their way toward Dojo.

"Yea? Well, next time…I'll…I'll-" Wuya cut him off.

"Oh save it Jackie, we'll get them next time." She sighed as she drifted past.

Jack stuck his tongue out at her, but was cut loose from the tree and landed on his face with a thud. The sun began to set as Dojo slipped through the sky.

"Hurry Dojo! I want to try to make it home before my cousin gets there!" Kimiko said excitedly.

Jack sat up and rubbed his head.

"Come on Jack. You've humiliated yourself enough. Let's go home." Wuya said.

"Well, maybe if someone wasn't so ghostlike, I could get some real help around here." Jack mumbled angrily.

Just then, his eyes widened and he froze in place. He stuck his arm out to stop Wuya.

"What!" Wuya said, annoyed.

"Shen Gong Wu!" Jack said pointing to the ground.

Sure enough, right in front of them lay a golden medallion with intricate patterns in the center.

"Well don't just stand there! Grab it grab it! That's the Magnifying Medallion!" Wuya said as she began hyperventilating.

Jack reached down to grab it, but when he pulled his hand up, someone else had the other end!

"Ugh, let go!" Said the person.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Jack shouted.

"Ha. I'll tell you if you win the showdown!" The person laughed.

"Right. I'll play along." Jack said.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" The person yelled.

"Yea, yea. I accept. Now choose your game." Jack answered.

"Try and catch me before I reach that cave." They said, gesturing toward the nearby cave. "I wager my Shroud of Shadows for your…"

"Mantis Flip coin." Jack finished.

"Xiaolin Showdown!" The two opponents yelled.

The landscape began to change. The trees grew three times their size and extremely thick. The rough terrain became jagged and blanketed in shadows. The whole scene was elevated over thirty feet in the air. Jack stood at the beginning of the road and the stranger stood a few yards away. The medallion floated up in the air and disappeared.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" They shouted to begin.

"Shroud of Shadows!" The stranger yelled, and disappeared.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Jack shouted, as he flipped the coin in the air.

Jack ran quickly down the path and watched, as a few tree braches would bend here and there. He jumped up on a branch and continued the chase in the trees. They were about 5 yards from the cave, but Jack was gaining on her. Then he stopped. The branches stopped moving. He jumped to the ground and walked for a while. In the forest, he saw something move. The person shot from under a jagged rock to behind a tree. Jack smiled mischievously and jumped into a nearby tree. The person looked around frantically, but saw no sign of Jack. They turned around and ran right into Jack.

"Boo." He said, and tapped them on the shoulder.

The landscape returned to normal and the Shen Gong Wu appeared in Jack's hands.

"So, who are you?" Jack said kneeling down.

The person flipped their hair out of their face. It was a girl! Her hair was blond with blue tips. She had Copper eyes and eyeliner that formed half circles at the tip of both eyes. She wore a black, spaghetti strapped, belly shirt. On one arm was a green mesh sleeve. On the opposite hand, she had a black biker's glove that stretched up to about an inch under her elbow. She had tawny cargo pants with three pockets on each side, stretching down her legs. On her feet were regular black sneakers.

"I'm Kailani Toho." She said, giggling.

"You're hot." Jack said in a daze.

Kailani stood up quickly and backed away from him. Wuya covered her face with a ghostly hand.

"Wait," She said, pulling her hand down.

"TOHO!" Jack and Wuya said in unison.

"As in Kimiko Toho?" Jack asked.

"Yea! You know my cousin!" Kailani said excitedly.


	2. Meet Kailani

Wuya and Jack looked at each other stupidly and then back at Kailani. She felt the awkward tension between them.

"Uh…Wow! I've got to go now. Uh, I catch up with you later." She said, whipping out a skateboard.

"Jack right?" She asked, looking back.

Jack nodded slowly.

"Cool! See ya around!" Kailani yelled. She gave a quick wave before jumping on her board and riding away.

Time went mind numbingly slow for Kimiko. She kept urging Dojo to fly faster, which he eventually began to ignore. It was dark out when the Dragon Apprentices finally reached the Xiaolin Temple. Kimiko hopped off Dojo and ran to the door. She almost didn't see Master Fung standing in her way!

"Ah. Kimiko." Master Fung said. "I believe your cousin is here."

Just inside, Kailani was sitting with one of the monks as he showed her the proper way to use the Monkey Staff. She snatched it from him and began to swing around the room.

"Kailani! Kimiko is here!" Master Fung called over his shoulder.

Kailani stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Kimiko at the door and was beside herself. She swung over to her. Right before she reached her, Master Fung grabbed the Monkey Staff and Kailani wrapped her arms around her cousin. After a while, Kimiko brought Kailani over to meet the rest of the gang. They all climbed off Dojo as he shrank to normal size.

"Kailani? This is Clay," Clay tipped his hat and Kailani curtsied. "Raimundo," They pounded fists. "Omi," They bowed to each other. "And Dojo." Kailani ran out of ideas, but Dojo shook her hand.

"Come on Kailani!" Kimiko said.

She grabbed her cousin and pulled her away from the rest of the group.

"Funny. I really don't see the resemblance." Raimundo said to Clay.

Just then, Kailani and Kimiko sat facing each other and whipped out a couple of hand-helds.

"Never mind." Raimundo said.

"Oh my gosh. You'll never guest what happened to me on the way here." Kailani said, while she and Kimiko punched buttons on their gadgets.

"I met this guy, Jack something, kind of creepy. He had some weird ghost friend too…Anyway, I had my first Xiaolin Showdown! Thankfully I knew what to do since you sent me all those emails on it, but I still lost. It was soo cool though! Besides, I only lost the shroud of shadows." Kailani said.

"Eh, you win some you lose some." Kimiko said. "Wait. Did you say Jack? Guy with red hair, rest is black, really weird goggles, flying helicopter backpack?"

Kailani nodded.

"With a weird purple ghost thing?"

She nodded again.

"She met Jack and Wuya!" Omi said.

"Could have sworn I told you about them." Kimiko said.

"It's best you stay away from ol' Jack." Clay advised. "Feller aint' nothin' but trouble."

"Yea, he's always trying to get his dirty, little hands on the Shen Gong Wu." Dojo added.

"You can't trust him as far as you can through him." Kimiko said.

"Don't worry." Kailani told them. "I can handle him."

"Jack! You can't flirt with the enemy!" Wuya scolded once they had reached home.

"Well, you know what they say! Like your enemies, it gets them confused." Jack said wittily.

"Nobody says that." Wuya grumbled, as she floated into the next room.

Jack looked out of his window at the crescent moon above.

"Oh Kailani. I long for the day when our paths will cross again." He said dreamily.

Miles away at the Xiaolin Temple, a shudder ran down Kailani's spine. 


	3. A Darker Side

"Kailani! Kailani?" Kimiko called.

She walked up and down the long hallways looking for her cousin. She stepped in to the kitchen and saw a note lying on the table.

Kimiko,  
Went out for a ride with Dojo. Be back before lunch.  
Kailani

Kimiko found it a little suspicious, but Kailani was her cousin.

"Ok Dojo! Right here is fine!" Kailani yelled up to Dojo.

He made a landing in a small meadow.

"Thanks Dojo!" Kailani said, swinging a backpack over her shoulder. "You can meet me here in a couple hours."

Dojo gave a brief nod, before taking off toward the Xiaolin Temple.

Kailani looked around. She pulled out a GPA and opened a file. A small red arrow appeared on the screen. She climbed over boulders and through the forest, following the arrow. She moved aside a large branch to reveal her goal.

"Yay!" Jack shouted. "Wuya! Check it out!"

She drifted over to where Jack was standing in front of his chameleon-bot. He pushed a button on his watch and it began to change.

"Look Wuya! I made Kailani!" Jack squealed.

Sure enough, the chameleon-bot had taken the form of Kailani. Blue tips and all.

"I don't know. It doesn't look very believable."

"Hey! Wuya, as much as I appreciate your opinion, I don't need it." Jack said angrily.

"It wasn't me!" Wuya said.

Jack felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw the real Kailani standing behind him.

"Kailani!" Jack yelled surprised. "What are you doing here? How'd you find me? And how'd you get past my guard-bots" He asked.

She walked slowly around the lair, admiring different robots. Jack watched her intently.

"I used a tracking device in my GPA." She said walking up to Jack. "Didn't think you'd notice!" She said slyly, as she placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I was right."

She ripped of a tiny microchip that had attached itself to Jacks shoulder, under his collar. Jack blushed, probably embarrassed that he hadn't noticed something like that.

"Sorry about the robot things too. Might want to clean that up." Kailani said.

Jack whimpered.

"Well, what do you want?" Jack asked, nervously.

"You're so good at collecting Shen Gong Wu!" Kailani said innocently, "And you have one I need!"

"Uh uh. No way!" Jack said, shaking his head stubbornly. "You're not getting any of my Shen Gong Wu! I know you're with the Xiaolin Showoffs. You'll just give it to them."

"Who says I'm with them! Just because Kimiko is my cousin, doesn't make me any good." Kailani said, mischievously.

Wuya gave a chuckle. "But, being acquaintances with Jack, doesn't necessarily make you evil dear, trust me."

"True." Kailani pondered.

"Speaking of which," Jack interrupted. "I think it's time to step our relationship up a notch." He said, grabbing her hand.

"Ew." Kailani said pulling away. "You are SO weird."

"Tell me about it." Wuya said.

"Why not! I've known you for a whole day now!" Jack whined.

"Wish I could stay, but I gotta jet." Kailani said, completely ignoring Jack.

"No! Don't leave me here!" Jack said, getting down on his knees.

"Come back soon, won't you?" Wuya said, maliciously.

Kailani winked. She pulled out her skateboard and ran upstairs, out of the lair. Jack had deactivated his guard-bots to let her leave so it made her exit a lot easier. She traveled through the same path she had used to get to the lair. As promised, Dojo was waiting. Kailani jumped on and they took off.

"By the way," Dojo said as they flew through the air. "Where did you go anyway?"

Kailani shifted, nervously.

"Uh, I found a wicked boarding park a couple miles away and I got to try out my new all-terrain wheels!" She lied.

Dojo looked at her suspiciously.

"Huh…You should take Raimundo some time. He'd probably love it!" Dojo said excitedly. 


	4. Covering the Lie

Kailani slid off Dojo's back and ran into one of the many doors of the temple.

"Wait! Kailani! The dining rooms over here!" Dojo called after her.

"I know! I'll meet you guys there in a minute!" She replied.

She slipped into an empty room, aside from a table in the middle with a scroll resting on top. Kailani walked over and carefully unraveled the scroll. She reached into her back pack and pulled out the Magnifying Medallion and hovered it over the picture in the middle. Once it recognized the object, the scroll began to change.

"Now let's see what you do." Kailani whispered to the medallion.

The picture showed the form of a person. They attempted to lift what appeared to be a heavy boulder. With no luck, they pulled out the Magnifying Medallion. It gave off a bright light and the figure lifted the large boulder, with one finger.

"Interesting." Kailani whispered.

She slipped the medallion over her head and tucked it under her shirt. Then, without leaving a trace of her presence, she ran out of the room and down to the dining room. She took a seat next to her cousin, as Clay brought her a plate.

"Hope you like it!" He said slapping some food on her plate. "It's an old Texas favorite!"

Kailani smiled at him and took a bite.

"Kailani, Dojo told me you found a skate park! Can I tag along next time?" Raimundo asked.

Kailani about choked on her food.

She cleared her throat. "Uh, well…"

"Great! We can go tomorrow!" He interrupted.

"Oh! I wish to join too!" Omi said, jumping up and down.

"We can all go!" Kimiko finished.

Kailani attempted to smile, and slumped lower in her chair.

"She took it!" Jack yelled. "I can't believe she took it! How'd she do it?"

He ran around his lair and began to tear apart everything.

"What on earth are you complaining about?" Wuya shouted.

"It's Kailani. She took the medallion thing!" Jack explained.

Wuya smiled. "Oh, she's good."

She laughed evilly. Still not understanding, Jack just stood and stared.

A dark figure moved stealthily out of the temple. It jumped on a skate board and took off at an amazing speed. Kailani touched the tracking option on her GPA and the little red arrow appeared again. It took her almost an hour, but she finally reached Jack's mansion/lair/thing. The guard-bots were still on duty, but this time, Jack had made it clear to them that they were not to harm his new friend. Kailani opened the door to the lair and creped quietly down the stairs. She followed the red arrow through the giant machinery to a closed door in the corner. She opened it and peered inside. Wuya lie in the open puzzle box on a dresser and Jack was fast asleep on his bed. Kailani walked up to him and knelt down.

"Jack, get up." She said, shaking him gently.

He just turned away from her and sighed. Kailani's eyes narrowed.

"Jack, wake up!" She tried again and shook him more vigorously.

Once again, he managed to crawl away from her. She walked over and closed the puzzle box, just leaving it cracked so she wouldn't trap Wuya. Walking back to Jack, she climbed up on his bed and placed her lips about two inches from his face.

"Jack! Get up or I swear I will hurt you!" She yelled.

Jack screamed and sat up. He rubbed his head and glared at Kailani. She tumbled over and sat cross legged at the end of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" He mumbled, groggily.

"I know I said I needed your help before, but this time I REALLY need it." She pleaded.

"No way! You already stole my Shen Gong Wu and I want it back! Jack-bots! Restrain her!" He said, pushing a button on his watch.

A few of his Jack-bots entered and held Kailani's arms.

"Now give it up and maybe I'll consider helping you." Jack said.

"Fine. It's around my neck." Kailani told him.

Jack stood up and walked behind her. He pushed her hair aside and grabbed the gold chain, lifting it over her head.

"Thank you!" He said, sarcastically. "Now what do you want this time." He asked, examining the medallion.

"I'll show you." Kailani said.

Raimundo creped into Kimko's room, where she and Kailani slept on opposite sides.

"Kimko! Kailani! Wake up! It's time to go! Dojo, Clay, and Omi are already waiting outside!" He said.

Kimiko sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Kailani just curled into a tighter ball.

"Come on Kailani. You act as if you didn't get any sleep last night. What, did you go to visit Jack in the middle of the night or something?" Kimiko teased.

"What!" Kailani said sitting up.

"Relax!" Kimiko giggled. "I'm just kidding."

"Let's go!" Raimundo said, annoyed.

"Alright! Alright. Just give us a few minutes." Kimiko told him.

When they finally got outside, Dojo was waiting impatiently.

"Let's go!" He said.

Kimiko and Kailani jumped on and off they flew. Moments later, they landed in the meadow and Dojo returned to normal. Kailani started to take the path she used to get to Jack's lair, but turned a sharp left at the end. There, in front of them, stood a large skate park, complete with ten different tunnels and ramps.

"AWESOME!" Everyone shouted.

Kailani grabbed her board and was about to follow her friends, but took a quick glance in the bushes. There was Jack. She gave him a thumbs up before catching up to the Xiaolin Apprentices. 


	5. Trickery Revealed

The kids managed to get in a full day of boarding in before Dojo announced a new Shen Gong Wu. Still lurking in the bushes, Jack overheard the news and snuck back to his lair. Meanwhile, Dojo enlarged himself, allowing the Apprentices ( plus Kailani) to pile on.

"Which one is it this time?" Raimundo asked.

Kimiko pulled the scroll out of her backpack and took a look.

"The Thorn of Thunderbolt." Kimiko read. "It's a dagger that shoots lightning bolts in rings."

"Sounds a lot like the Eye of Dashi." Clay pointed out.

"Well it is very similar, but stronger. Much stronger." Dojo explained.

Kailani's eyes shimmered with mischief.

"Come on Wuya! We've got a Shen Gong Wu to capture." Jack said, climbing into his Giant Transforming Robot.

He revved up the engine, as Wuya floated in. Jack pushed another button on his watch, opening a large door in front of them. He slammed down on the gas and the vehicle took off. 

"Everybody. Spread out and search." Kimiko said.

They all spread out and began looking for the Thorn of Thunderbolt. It didn't take long for Raimundo to see it wedged between two rocks at the base of a cliff. He picked it up and held it in the air.

"You guys! I found it!" He called out proudly.

"And now you lost it." Jack laughed from behind him as he snatched it out of his hands and hovered it just out of Raimundo's reach.

"Hey no fair, you cheated!" Raimundo said angrily.

"Being evil, it's what I do." Jack whispered.

Raimundo suddenly smiled.

"Well that might be something you should reconsider." He said.

"Jack! look out!" Wuya shouted.

Jack turned around just in time to see Omi jump on top of him and grab the Shen Gong Wu. He tumbled down with Jack hot on his trail.

"Jack-bots! Attack!" Jack ordered.

The robots flew in and kept the rest of the Apprentices busy. All accept Kailani since Jack had told them not to attack her.

"Kailani catch!" Omi yelled to her.

He tossed her the Thorn of Thunderbolt just before Jack made a grab for it. Kailani caught it and looked up in panic.

"Good job Kailani! Now give it to me and we can get out of here!" Dojo said.

Kailani looked at Dojo and was about to throw it to him.

"Wait!" Now Jack spoke. "Kailani, hand it over." He ordered, and held out his hand.

Kailani looked at Jack.

They all noticed her hesitating.

"Kailani! What are you doing? Don't give that to Jack Spicer! He's evil!" She reminded her.

"How do you know she's so good." Jack said to Kimiko.

"She can't be because…" Kimiko trailed off.

"He's right Kimiko." Kailani said. "But I'm not evil either. I don't think. I just don't know! I…I…I NEED TO BE ALONE!" She yelled frustrated.

She tossed the Shen Gong Wu over her shoulder and ran the other way. Kimiko attempted to follow, but felt something tug on her robe. She turned around to see Omi holding her back.

"You cannot choose her destiny for her. She must learn for herself. That is what Master Fung would say." He said wisely.

"You know he's right Kimiko. She has to make her own decision this time." Clay told her.

Suddenly they heard the sound of Jacks heli-bot start up. Kimiko grabbed his boot before he could get away.

"No! You heard what Omi said." Kimiko said.

"Just let me go. I know what I'm doing." Jack said solemnly.

To everyone's surprise, she let Jack go.

Jack flew around in the woods where Kailani had disappeared with no luck. Then he heard a strange sound. It sounded as if someone were playing a guitar. He followed the sound to a large tree in the forest. In the midst of the leaves, he saw Kailani sitting cross-legged on a branch, playing a wooden guitar. He listened to the depressing melody for awhile, until the song had finished. Kailani strummed one last time and dropped the guitar. It fell from the tree to the ground and shattered. Kailani pulled her knees in close and sobbed. Jack flew up slowely and say on the branch a few feet away. Kailani looked up, tears streaming down her face, ruining the eyeliner design. When she saw Jack, she buried her head again, rustling her bangs.

"Go away Jack. I said I wanted to be alone. I'm too confused right now." Kailani mumbled.

"I won't talk. I just want to be with you." Jack said quietly.

"You can't help me. No one can." Kailani said.

"I know." Jack replied.

"Then why are you here? Why won't you leave?" Kailani's voice was still muffled, but she had stopped crying and started whimpering.

"I'm not sure. But I know I should be here." Jack answered.

"Do you hate me for not giving you the Shen Gong Wu?" Kailani asked.  
She had completely stopped crying, but kept her face down.

"Why should I be?" Jack said.

Kailani sighed. "Just leave already Jack."

Jack finally stood up and extended the propellers of his heli-bot. He turned back to look at her one last time.

"By the way, I never just liked you because I thought you were pretty. I'm not that shallow." He said before taking off.

When Kailani heard this, she sat up and tried to follow him. It was too late. He was just a dot in the sky.

Jack finally returned to the Xiaolin Apprentices.

"I know you're upset Jack, but remember what we came here for." Wuya said to him.

"Right." He mumbled.

This time, his eyes showed true anger. He grabbed the Thorn of Thunderbolt from where it had been thrown. The Apprentices made a half-hearted dive for it, but with no success. All they could do was stand stunned, and watch their prize slip away. 


	6. Finding the Middle Ground

A little while later, Kailani heard someone climbing up the tree. It was her cousin.  
When she climbed up, she saw Kailani staring at the broken shards of what was once a guitar.

"It's time to go home." Kimiko said, almost whispering.

"I'm sorry I didn't help you." Kailani apologized. "Jack got the Shen Gong Wu, didn't he."

Kimiko nodded.

"But it wasn't entirely your fault. After you left, no one cared about getting it." Kimiko tried to comfort her.

"It's ok." Kailani said firmly.

She looked up at Kimiko.

"Listen Kimmi, no matter if I am good or evil, you will always be my cousin…And I will never forget that." She whispered. "Next time, I'll be your cheerleader when you go off to find the Shen Gong Wu!" She joked.

Kimiko smiled, and hugged her cousin.

"Let's go home." She said.

Since then, Kailani has been living with the Apprentices, but she goes to visit Jack and Wuya almost every day. Just the same, Jack tries to impress her with his latest gadgets or his new plans for ruling the world. Likewise, Kailani is totally unimpressed.

"Would you get it through you're tiny head that I do not and will not, ever think of you than more than an annoying brother!" Kailani yelled.

"Sure, that's what you say now...But in the future." Jack said.

"No! No future!" She yelled again.

Just then, the door opened.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Kailani asked.

Jack shook his head. Someone walked towards them, and they heard purring.

"Oh no." Jack said.

Kailani looked at him.

"Catnappe." He finished.

"Jack? Are you down here?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"Go away Catnappe!" Jack yelled.

"Oh, come on. I hardly ever get to visit you anymore!" She said sliding over to Jack. "Sometimes I get so lonely."

Kailani raised an eyebrow. Catnappe finally saw her.

"Oh. Who's this." She said in a rather snobby tone.

"This is Kailani." Jack was obligated to say.

"What's with her hair?" Catnappe said picking up a strand.

Kailani's eyes flamed red.

"Is it time for you to leave yet?" Jack asked, grumpily.

"Jeez Jack. Way to kill a mood. I'm out of here." She said, hotly. "That's the last time I visit you."

Kailani calmed down. Catnappe slammed the door shut.

"Ok, back to business," Jack said. "If I conquered Antarctica, I could have one of the largest continents!"

"Yea, but you're not really conquering anything. No one lives there anyway. Besides, it's too cold there." Then Kailani perked up. "Now what you could do is hold the world ransom and threaten to melt the Antarctic causing world flooding, unless they…"

"Hand over all the power to me!" Jack finished. "Brilliant! And you said you're not evil."

"Well, I guess I gotta head home now Jack. I promised to help Raimundo play a trick on Clay involving mouse traps." Kailani said.

"Have fun with that. I'll tell Wuya you left. Oh! But she wanted me to give you something, not sure why." Jack handed her the Magnifying Medallion.

Kailani smiled. "Tell her I said thanks." Kailani yelled over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs.

Outside, she noticed Catnappe struggling with five of Jack's guard-bots. She helping her would be the right thing to do…Oh well. 


	7. The End

When Kailani reached the temple, she heard Omi talking to the rest of the group.

"This must be the work of Chase Young." He said.

"Who's that?" Kailani asked walking into the room.

"He is the most powerful evil we will ever have to face. Even more so than Wuya." Omi answered solemnly.

"Well, what did he do?" Kailani asked.

"We believe Chase Young is opening a portal that can unleash an army of horrible creatures using the Golden Tiger Claws. I'm not sure how he got them out of the center of the earth, but I'm guessing Jack used one of his robots to get it for him." The group looked at Kailani.

"Whaat?" She said innocently.

"Anyway, we believe this portal is to be opened at precisely midnight tonight." Omi said.

"I'm not so sure if bringing along a friend of Jack's is the best idea. No offence." Clay brought up.

Kailani looked confused.

"In other words, it might be too risky to bring you this time." Kimiko said.

"Oh come on. Just let me watch! I promised Kimmi I'd be there for her." Kailani pleaded.

"Welll…I suppose, as long as she doesn't get in the way." Omi said.

"You'll need to guard our Shen Gong Wu. Jack 'l definitely be there." Clay told her.

Kailani nodded dutifully. She and the Apprentices passed the time by training extra hard to be ready for Chase Young.

"Now remember, the battle is not won by the strong, but by the witty. Or something like that." Master Fung said as his last words of advise.

The group climbed on Dojo and made a beeline for the beach. Sure enough, upon climbing reaching there goal, Chase Young stood atop a cliff and waited for Jack to bring him the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Stay down. Chase Young is most dangerous." Omi whispered.

Kailani's eyes widened. "Look! There's Jack with the Shen Gong Wu!" She said.

"Quiet!" Omi shouted.

Chase Looked over as the group ducked behind a rock.

"Oh no! Where'd he go?" Omi asked when he saw that Chase had disappeared.

The rest of the group sat wide-eyed in fear.

"Uh Omi? Turn around." Raimundo told him.

Omi turned slowly to see Chase standing behind them, with Jack and Wuya close by.

"Well look what we've got here. Do I see a new member?" Chase said sweetly.

He placed his hand under Kailani's chin. She pulled up her foot and gave him a hard gut shot. He stumbled back a couple inches. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"That's Kailani." Jack told him.

"Feisty." Chase replied.

Jack fidgeted a bit.

"You cannot defeat us." Omi said bravely. "We have spent all night training."

"Well, we'll see." Chase whispered.

Moments later, all four Apprentices (and Kailani) sat tied to a tree while Chase slipped on the Golden Tiger Claws. Raimundo twisted around desperately until he was able to pull a pocket knife out of his…pocket.

"Golden Tiger Claws." Chase hissed.

He scratched in front of him. The portal tore open. Chase's evil eyes glimmered.

"Did I do good?" Jack asked, full of hope.

"You've done very well Jack. But there is one last thing I need you to do." Chase said, patting him on the back.

He pulled him up by his collar and shoved him ahead.

"I need a sacrifice to activate this particular portal." He said.

"Uh, you'll bring me back…right?" Jack whimpered.

"Sure." Chase mumbled.

Raimundo sliced open the ropes. Kailani stood up and saw Chase cross his fingers. Jack was a step away from the portal.

"No." Kailani said under her breath.

All they could do was stand and watch. Accept Kailani. She ran toward Jack and froze a step behind him.

"No Jack! Don't!" She yelled.

He turned around and saw her.

"Why not?" He asked impatiently.

"Because…because." She stuttered.

Jack lost interest and began to turn back, when Kailani grabbed his arm.

"Because." Kailani pulled him close to her and kissed him.

He opened his eyes wide at first, then closed them tight and pulled her closer. They stood and kissed as everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. Then the fun started. Chase pulled Jack away from Kailani and threw him toward the portal. Raimundo stepped folward and used his wind to pull him back, just in time.

"Why did you do that!" Omi asked, confused.

"Just watch." Raimundo grinned.

Kailani held an electric guitar. Chase made a dive for Jack again. Kailani shredded a few chords and to most everyone's surprise, Chase was caught in a cloud of blue smoke. It swirled around Kailani's feet. Her hair flew about her as she began to play. Her eyes flashed blue and a bright light engulfed her. She hit one particularly loud note and sent Chase flying into the portal. Kailani dropped the guitar. The portal turned into a sort of vacuum that began to suck in everything. The Apprentices hid behind a tree with Wuya. Jack pulled Kailani to the ground and protected her with his over-coat. The portal finally closed. The Apprentices stepped out and began cheering. Kailani opened her eyes and saw Jack. He leaned down and kissed her again. The skies lightened and everything was good.

"You have not yet seen evil." A voice whispered in Kailani's ear.

Her eyes flicked open.

Wait for the sequel. 


End file.
